


dreams and desk works

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi fantasises about Nico. (kimi/girl!nico)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams and desk works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [posket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/posket/gifts).



> inspired by [unelmia ja toimistohommia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_BPWneTSys). (english translation [here](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/unelmia-ja-toimistohommia-dreams-and-desk-works.html))

It's Monday morning and you have a pounding in your head and if you had a choice you wouldn't be here at work at ridiculous as fuck o' clock in the morning. But you don't, and you're not about to call in sick after your usual drinking session on Sunday so you sit at your desk, resting your head against the divider that separates your cubicle from Nico's.

Speaking of Nico, she should be in right about now. She's never late, usually on time. A pretty young thing with a pixie cut, blonde hair and a charming smile and someone should really tell her that wearing a white bra underneath a white shirt is really stupid because you can see it all, the intricate patterns on the lace of her bra cups and the bra straps holding it up. Her shirt is probably a size too small, and her breasts look like they're about to pop out of it any second and someday you're certain one of those buttons on her shirt will hit you when you're talking to her and you're going to have to take that matter _most seriously_.

And right on cue, at eight thirty Nico sails into the office, black pencil skirt clinging to her thighs and legs, leaving not much to the imagination. You don't see the telltale outline of panties beneath the fabric, so you're pretty sure that she's not wearing any, but then again, she's got black pantyhose on with her killer heels and you swallow hard, thinking of how she'd look like with her skirt hiked up and nothing beneath her pantyhose.

'Morning Kimi,' Nico says, and she bends over, offering you a lovely view of her cleavage as she sets a cup of coffee down on your table. 'How was your weekend?'

'Fantastic,' you say, but you're not answering her question, you're referring to the view that Nico has just gifted you. 'You?'

'Oh, the usual,' Nico says.

And then it's back to typing and typing and more typing, document after document as you try to get through the day with that cup of coffee on your desk. You get up from time to time to stretch, and you look over the divider, watching as Nico labours over her work, and you think of how it'd be like if you could have her, bent over your desk maybe. Or maybe not, you'd have her sitting on your desk with that skirt pushed all the way up and you'd rip her pantyhose and eat her out and god, she could smother you and you'd let her because all you'd want to hear would be her sweet, sweet moans as she comes, thighs trembling, nails sinking into your skin.

'Raikkonen!'

Your head jerks up at the sound of your name, and you feel a sharp pain in your neck. You rub at it, eyebrow twitching as Nico tries not to laugh.

'All four documents on my desk now, I have some things to discuss with you.'

You grab what you've typed up and hurry to your boss' office, but you make the mistake of catching Nico's eye before you leave. She winks at you, and you want to die because you're so horny but there's no way you'll be able to get off until after you're done with your stupid meeting with your boss.


End file.
